Moonlight Under the Toll Bridge
by julz314
Summary: My vision of how episode 6 should have ended. A short one-shot deal  for now at least . What happened when David and Mary met at the bridge.


**Because we all had our little idea/hope/wish during Sunday's episode, I bring to you what I thought could have happened at the bridge at the end of episode 6. It's a very short deal but there might be an open door to a follow-up if anyone's interested.**

**I just love these two together and I do wish more than anything that they get together real soon. They better not wait until season finale or I will... yeah I'm gonna cry!**

**... Anyways... I give you something I made up during lunch break! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The clock stroke 8 o'clock and David did his best to catch his breath as the run to get to the toll bridge had possibly been the fastest run in his life.<p>

But it didn't matter to him: he had longed all day for this hour to arrive. Mary Margaret's face had been the only thing on his mind ever since he had left her in her classroom. It wouldn't have mattered if a sudden storm would have gotten to Storybrooke today: all he wanted right now was to know if she felt the same way about him that she did about her.

He hadn't even gone home or to that house that apparently was his. He didn't want to see Kathryn; not because he disliked her – he was actually grateful for all of her visits at the hospital before his release – but rather because he was scared that somehow, some magical reason, she would have changed his mind.

_Not like that could ever happen, _he thought to himself.

He looked up at the bridge, remembering the night Mary Margaret had found him. He remembered running towards the bridge from the hospital and it had gotten dark so quickly he hadn't even noticed that night had arrived before he got scratched by that tree branch that had cut his hospital ID bracelet bloody. It wasn't that far afterwards that he had tripped down the small hill that brought him down the river where he had lost conscious. But when he woke up he had heard the most soothing three words ever spoken to him…

_"Stay with me…"_

It was then that he felt it: lips on his. The rush of air going through his lung told him that someone was trying to help him breathe, but the lips… they had remained on his.

He had to wake up. He had to see whose lips were touching his… and why they somehow felt so familiar.

"David?"

_That name was wrong…_

He turned around, waking up from his daydream when he saw her: the one who had saved him: the one with the familiar lips.

"You came," he said, surprised and… relieved.

She looked hesitant at first and that was the first time he realized that she had both her hands together, her fingers holding onto the same ring she had when he had visited her at the school.

"I wasn't sure if coming was the right thing…" she said under her breath, but loud enough he understood.

He didn't know what to say or do to make her feel better. All the fiber in his body was urging him towards her but the last thing he wanted to do was to scare her away; he knew that his heart wouldn't be able to live knowing he couldn't see her again or worst if he'd scare her away.

She scoffed softly, her eyes somewhat trying their best not to match his. "I came here working out all sorts of pros and cons about coming to see you."

He raised an eyebrow. "How did it go?" He feared asking this question, but his heart pounded to have him get closer to her.

And he tried. He took a step towards her but she immediately took a step back.

"This… this is wrong." The words were said as though she had repeated them to herself more than once. "How can you know that this is truly what you want when you don't even know your own name or wife or family or your own life?"

This time he attempted two steps in which she followed.

"It just feels… right."

"No… no it doesn't," Mary's voice trembled with denial.

He was going to lose her. She wasn't going to stay with him. Fearing the worst he quickly advanced to her and managed to get to her before she could even lift her foot off the ground. He wanted to hold her into his arms but instead grabbed her by her arms, tears forming into the corner of his eyes.

They stared at each other and for a while time stood still. His eyes couldn't let go of hers and he saw that she had shed a tear the moment he had touched her. Had he scared her? Had he hurt her? He couldn't deal with the idea of hurting the only person that felt right – he would rather go back into that coma than never hurt her…

He would rather go back into that coma rather than never seeing her.

His hands slowly went down her arms to her hands. He felt the softness of her skin against his and he body suddenly felt a burst of warmth, comfort and family going through his whole body. When his hands met hers he took a moment to touch the ring's small diamond with his fingers.

"This ring… it suits you."

"What?"

He looked up at her and smiled. That's all he could think of doing. He was mesmerized by how stunning she looked under the moonlight and somehow, with both of them standing like this in front of each other, hands in hands, everything seemed perfect.

She mumbled something under her breath, and when he was done taking a mental picture of this scene with her he realized that she had been blushing.

"What did you say?"

"I asked: why are you so _charming_?"

Butterflies flew everywhere in his stomach. It was as though she had just said the most magical word to his ears. Seconds after their lips met and everything else in the world didn't matter.

He had found his fairytale princess.


End file.
